


Keep it Sweet, Keep it Slow

by niallandco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallandco/pseuds/niallandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets nervous and Liam helps make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Sweet, Keep it Slow

Niall slipped into the car waiting outside the arena, a huge grin still plastered on his face.

“That was such a great game, really fun, Payno, I’m glad you were up for a night out with me.”

Liam slid onto the seat next to Niall and pulled the door shut, hoping the tint of the windows and the traffic would keep them safe from paparazzi and fans.

“Yeah, of course! It was nice to be able to just chill tonight, before tomorrow, ya know?”

Niall nodded, “Exactly, I’m really nervous about the show. I don’t know if I’ll even sleep tonight.”

Liam smiled and hummed in agreement, “We might end up watching movies all night together, then, because I’m feeling the same way.” He glanced out the window briefly, seeing if anyone was around or paying attention to the non-descript black SVU they were riding back to the hotel in. The amount of similar looking cars around them reassured him of their anonymity and he slid a bit closer to Niall and tangled his fingers up with the hand he wasn’t scrolling his twitter feed with. Niall didn’t look but smiled at his phone and squeezed Liam’s hand back.

“Let’s hope we get back soon, I’m really looking forward to a good movie.”

Liam breathed out a laugh at his response and relaxed into the seat, letting his leg fall against Niall’s, as he stared out the window at the sights of New York City and listened to the soft clicking of Niall’s keyboard and the occasional laugh he let out over something on his phone screen.

The ride back to their hotel was surprisingly swift and both boys were grateful to see the hotel wasn’t swamped with fans waiting for them. Some combination of the cold, late hour and security must have kept the away. Regardless, Liam still dropped Niall’s hand before climbing out of the SUV and walking into the lobby, Niall trailing right behind him with their body guard who’d been riding up front with the driver. They walked swiftly through the lobby and to the elevator, getting on and riding up to their floor. The doors opened and their body guard left them alone outside the elevator, as they had gone the usual route of securing a floor for them and their crew.

Niall turned to Liam and raised a questioning eyebrow, “My room in ten?”  
Liam smiled and nodded, “Sounds great, see you soon then.” He walked back to his own room to change into sweats and a loose tank, pausing to grab his phone charger and kick on his slippers before heading back down a few doors, to Niall’s. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open, shutting it and locking it behind him. He turned to find Niall in shorts and his socks, smirking at him from across the room.

“Locking the door so soon, eh? Pretty confident you’re getting some action tonight?”

Liam chuckled and shrugged, “I guess my good track record has given a bit of an ego.”

Niall laughed loudly in response, his eyes crinkling and his head thrown back, before wiping at his eyes and shaking his head at Liam. “Funny and cute, I guess I picked a good one.” He smiled at Liam before suddenly yelling and launching himself at his bed, flying briefly through the air before flopping down face first with a soft thud.  
Liam walked over to the bed and looked down at him, his eyes glimmering in amusement but a frown on his lips. “Leave it to you to ruin a nice moment, Niall.” He laughed at Niall’s overdramatic expression of mock surprise and hurt, “Yeah, yeah just move over so there’s room for me on the bed.”

Niall groaned and rolled over, scooting up the bed to rest his back against the headboard and pillows. Liam sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his feet, one arm propped up behind his head and the other thrown across Niall’s shoulders, his fingers tracing light patterns over his smooth skin. Niall leaned his body against Liam’s, his head dropping onto his shoulder, as he clicked through the movie options offered to them by the hotel’s pay per view. He finally settled on a Will Ferrell comedy they’d both seen a thousand times but still enjoy.

“Liam, I know we already did SNL once, but I’m still really nervous about tomorrow.” Niall ran his hand along Liam’s stomach as he spoke, his words mumbled. “What if I mess up our skit? It’s live and I could barely do the Macy’s commercial. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Liam pulled Niall tighter to him and rubbed his hand up and down his arm to try and soother him. “Niall, you’ll be fine, babe. You did great at our rehearsals this week. Paul even complimented you on your ad lib, remember? He said you’re a natural. You’re not going to disappoint anybody, I promise.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Niall’s head, “Don’t worry about a thing, you’ll smash it. We all will.”

Niall hugged Liam tightly, burying his face into his neck. “You’re the best as making me feel better,” he mumbled, lips pressed against Liam’s skin. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Liam’s jaw, “so great,” he murmured, pressing another kiss along his jaw. “Always reassuring,” another kiss, “always caring,” kiss, “always kind,” this time his lips landed on Liam’s, his kiss soft and gentle and sweet.

Niall pulled back and looked at Liam, a lazy smile on his face and his eyelids hooded and heavy with the threat of sleep. Liam stared at him, in awe of how beautiful he looked here, his hair down and expression soft and open, the light from the TV casting shadows down the plane of his back and illuminating the sparkle of his eyes, glinting of the bit of teeth his smile revealed. Liam brought his arm from behind his head and placed his hand gently on Niall’s cheek, cupping his jaw and lightly stroking his thumb across his cheekbone. “You’re too beautiful to ever be sad or scared,” he said softly, before leaning down and attaching his lips to Niall’s, kissing him softly and slowly, trying to make him feel just how in love he is and how much he adores him. He slid his other hand down Niall’s side to gently rest it at his hip, keeping Niall held against him.

Niall slid his hand up Liam’s torso to rest it in his chest, tucked under the straps of his tank, calloused palm flat against his firm muscle and warm skin. He parted his and Liam’s lips and slipped his tongue into Liam’s mouth, softly running it along his. Liam curled his tongue around Niall’s and moved his hand to rake it through Niall’s hair, settling it at the back of his neck and keeping them held together. Niall pulled back and kissed his way along Liam’s jaw and down his neck as Liam gripped his hip tighter and moaned softly in his throat. Niall continued his trail of kisses along Liam’s collarbones, slow and gentle, before moving down his chest. He pushed aside Liam’s tank top and sucked a lovebite just above Liam’s nipple. Liam chuckled, “You’re always looking to get me in trouble.” His voice was low and thick as he spoke. Niall lifted his head, his shimmering blue eyes meeting soft brown ones, filled with love and adoration. He stared a moment, taking in how Liam looked right now, the soft light giving him a gentle glow, highlighting his best features and simply grinned. Niall pushed his mouth onto Liam’s again, both of them smiling and giggling into their kisses.

They rolled around a bit, laughing and touching and kissing, both of them entirely enamored with the other. Niall was determined to suck another lovebite onto Liam, this time on his neck, despite Liam’s protests that they had the show tomorrow and he didn’t need them to start any rumors for themselves. Niall whined and pouted, “Fine, but after the show tomorrow night?”

Liam laughed, “After the show tomorrow, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Niall cocked an eyebrow, grinning devilishly. “Anything you say?”

Liam laughed again and nodded, “Anything you’re perverted little mind can come up with, I swear.”

Niall raised both eyebrows at him, “That sounds fun.”

Liam shook his head, “I’m probably going to regret that promise. Right now, though, we need to sleep.”

Niall frowned, “I want to keep kissing you.”

Liam pointed at the clock on the table beside them. “Niall James, it is now 2:43 in the morning and we have an early, long day tomorrow. If we don’t go to bed, we aren’t going to have any energy for our post show celebration.”

Niall sighed, “Fine, okay, sure. Let’s go to sleep, but only so you can be energized and ready to go for all the plans I come up with for tomorrow night.”

Liam smirked at his ominous tone, “Yeah, sure, whatever babe.” He pressed another kiss to his lips before he scooted them down the bed, Liam lying on his back with his head rested on the pillows while Niall snuggled down against his chest. “Goodnight, Niall. Don’t worry about tomorrow.”

Niall sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Liam’s chest. “Night, babe. I love you.”

Liam smiled, running his hand along Niall’s back, “I love you, too.”


End file.
